Gravity Falls: A New Adventure Awaits
by PlasmUser
Summary: With the return of Bill Cipher, how will the Pines family handle it? (Will fix summary later)


For the past few weeks, Dipper Pines had been followed with nightmares. Strange shapes and voices had been plaguing his mind, filling up any extra space they could. Through the entirety of his finals week he slept maybe a handful of hours, relying heavily on coffee and Mabel juice to keep him running and finalize his 4.0 GPA.

He didn't know exactly what was causing them. Heck, for a while he thought it was just stress from their nearing graduation...but after the last one, he was almost positive it had something to do with Gravity Falls.

Pressing the heels of his hands to his eyelids, Dipper let out an exhausted sigh. For once he was glad to be away from school. Graduation was a blur; he barely remembered his own speech! All he wanted to do was relax with a good book and get some rest. He was just glad that he and his sister would be leaving for Gravity Falls the next morning and he could put all of this silly worrying behind him...

Suddenly, blue flames flashed behind his eyelids, causing Dipper to let out a (less than manly) yelp. Taking slow, steasy breaths, Dipper pushed himself up off of the floor.

"What..? Man, I really need sleep." He murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose.

As he stood, he could hear the joyful cries of his twin as she approached their room. Leaning forward, he quickly scrambled to grab his pile of laundry, attempting to fold it before she stormed in.

"DIPPER! ARE YOU PACKED YET?!" Mabel, his twin sister and best friend, screamed as she threw the door open.

Smiling he hastily shoved his clothes into his suitcase. "Almost."

With Mabel around, being tired wasn't an option. The two stared at each other for a moment before her too-knowing eyes gave him a quick once over. Giving him a much calmer smile, she shuffled over to his bed, sitting down beside him.

"Dipper, you look so tired. Bro-Bro are you telling me you didn't sleep last night either?" Chewing her thumb thoughtfully-a nasty habit she had picked up during their junior year- she reached forward, taking some of the clothes out of his arms. "Why don't I help you out? You can nap a little while I fold. Okay?"

Frowning, Dipper looked down at the pile that was now sitting between them. "I can't let you pack my things for me Mabel. It's not your respons-" he was cut off by a finger being jammed against his lips.

"Dipper. You need to sleep. At least get a little rest before the ride. I'll wake you up if I need help okay? Please Dipper. You haven't slept well all month."

Letting his shoulders sag, Dipper brushed her finger off of him. She knew exactly how to get him to do what she wanted.

"Fine. I'll lay down. Just- don't let me sleep too long, okay?"

Crawling up on his bed, Dipper flopped onto his side by Mabel. Looking down at her twin, the elder reached over, nudging Dipper's hat off of his head before slowly starting to comb her fingers through his tangled mass of hair, massaging his scalp. Looking back at the pile she began to hum a soft, calming melody, feeling her brother slowly start to relax beside her.

Slowly, Dipper's hazel eyes slid shut, images of Gravity Falls filled the back of his eyelids. He felt himself drift through the familiar, magical forest, looking down among the creatures that inhabited his home away from home.

Almost as if following an invisible string, Dipper was dragged through the forest; deeper and deeper he went, slowly growing more and more nervous. Eventually he was dragged towards the town's magical border; the only thing that stopped Bill from escaping and ruining the planet. The closer he got to the border, the more nervous and nauseous he grew until eventually he was stopped right before the border, the shrubs and bushes shaking and quivering as the soft breeze kicked up into raging winds.

Dark clouds rolled too swiftly into the once bright sky. Lightning rained down upon the land, striking anything in its path. In a flash, the tree beside him was struck, blue flames erupting in a circle around him. The bushes in front of him shook much faster, somehow not igniting in the chaos, eventually parting to reveal a ruined statue, half buried in the ground, moss creeping up the body and onto the outstretched hand of Bill Cipher.

Bile rose in Dipper's throat, fear filling his chest as he tried to take a step back from the flaming statue. A single bolt of lightning struck the outstretched hand and in a violent burst of stone and blue fire, Dipper's world went dark, only to be filled with that horrible, horrible laughter.

Icy blue eyes snapped open as Gideon bolted up out of his bed, a hand clenched over his silk nightshirt. Taking quick breaths the young man forced himself up out of bed, stumbling to his vanity. Yanking the drawer open he pulled out his notebook, hastily flipping through the pages, finally stopping on a page covered in small, scribbled notes and triangles. Lifting up his cell phone, he punched in the number on the page and held the device to his ear.

Gideon angrily raked his hand through his hair while he waited through the annoying ringing on the other end-which was taking far too long in his opinion. He let out an audible sigh of relief once the other end finally picked up.

"Sorry to call you on such short notice, sir, but we have a problem" he stated before the other could greet him. "Bill Cipher is back."

End


End file.
